


Baby Boy

by LovelyJehan



Series: Ryan/Brendon/Dallon Poly Fics [9]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: CG/L, Daddy!Brendon, Daddy!dallon, Dd/lb, Fluff, I didn't mean to have so much dialogue, Little Space, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Polyamory, Skype calls, fever era!ryan, little!ryan, vices era!dallon and brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: It was another evening in the lonely household of Ryan Ross.





	

It was another evening in the lonely household of Ryan Ross, his two boyfriends both on tour, his only source of direct company being his dog, Dottie. He had gone out for lunch with Dan and Z the day before, but now he was feeling the kind of emptiness that comes with being left to his own devices for too long. Ryan was a little, Brendon and Dallon filling the responsibilities of care giver nicely, the only frustrating part was that Brendon and Dallon weren’t home often. They were able to Skype, however and sometimes Zack would FaceTime Ryan during performances. Tonight Ryan was on their bed, his back propped up by pillows against the headboard. He was awaiting the sound of the familiar Skype ringtone, when it finally sounded hit accepted the call and found the smiling faces of his boyfriends and Ryan felt himself slowly sinking into little space.

“Hi, baby boy.” Dallon said and Ryan felt himself blush and he ducked his head.

“Awww, there’s no need to be so shy, baby.” Brendon said. 

“S-S-Sorry.” Ryan stuttered, regressing more.

“Baby, do you wanna get changed into your pj’s?” Brendon asked. Ryan shook his head in reply. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Do you want to get changed?” Brendon asked again, his tone more forceful than the first time.

Ryan gulped, “I’ll get changed, Daddy.” 

“Good boy. Get one of Dallon’s shirts and your bottoms,” Brendon ordered.

Ryan set the laptop aside and did what Brendon had asked him. 

“Good boy, baby,” Dallon praised, Ryan’s eyes lighting up, “do you wanna go get your stuffie, bub?”

Ryan nodded and tottered off to find his stuffie, he returned to the bedroom unsuccessful and close to tears, “I couldn’t fi-i-ind him-m-m,” Ryan sobbed.

“Bub, grab the laptop and we’ll help you find your stuffie, okay?” Dallon instructed.

“Otay, Daddy,” Ryan picked up the laptop, the screen facing away from his body.

“Okay, baby, let’s try the lounge room.” Brendon suggested. 

Ryan carefully made his way to the lounge room, where he saw two very familiar figures sitting on the couch,

“Daddies!” He exclaimed, almost dropping his laptop in surprise.

“Woah, careful there baby,” Dallon said, getting up and taking the laptop away from Ryan, setting it down on the coffee table.

“Missed you,” Ryan mumbled, burying his head into Dallon’s chest.

“Missed you, too, little one,” Brendon replied from the couch, as Dallon picked Ryan up and settled him in between them on the couch.

“Here’s your stuffie, little prince,” Brendon said, giving Ryan his stuffie.

“Tank you, daddy,” Ryan replied and snuggled in-between his daddies, feeling safe and whole again.

“Sleep, bub, it’s past your bedtime. We’ll be here when you wake up,” Dallon whispered.

“Okay, daddy,” Ryan replied in a breathy whisper, his eyes fluttered shut and his thumb went into his mouth.

“Sweet dreams, baby boy,” Brendon said, and he and Dallon fell asleep against each other, Ryan in his rightful spot between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
